


Selfies from the Underground [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Frenemies, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers vs technology, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reminded himself that the second the incorrect password was entered, the phone would destroy itself and any data on it. And there was no way someone named Tepid the Magnificent would guess--</p><p>    “I’m in,” said Tepid. “Soon I’ll know all of the Avengers’ secrets.”</p><p>    Tony briefly closed his eyes. “Steve. What was your password?”</p><p>    “It’s ‘password,’” Tepid replied.</p><p>    Or: Tony and Steve get captured.</p><p>[A multivoiced recording of a fic by eleveninches]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies from the Underground [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Selfies from the Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430413) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 with bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/Selfies%20from%20the%20Underground%20wb.mp3) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 17:58min
  * [MP3 without bloopers](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/Selfies%20from%20the%20Underground.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 16:07

  
---|---


End file.
